Fleeing the Complex
Fleeing the Complex is the 5th game in the Henry Stickmin series. It is a direct sequel to Infiltrating The Airship. The game was created by PuffballsUnited, and it is completed. It was released on November 12th, 2015. Synopsis Henry Stickmin is prisoned in a complex, known as The Wall, after the boss of the organization finds about his actions in the past. Henry must find a way to flee the complex and may call on some old friends to help, noticeably the Toppat Clan and Charles, and make new friends, such as Ellie to make it out alive. Setting Unlike other Henry Stickmin games, FtC isn't set in a desert. Instead it is set on snowy mountains in Russia, inside The Wall where Henry is imprisoned. The complex holds the World's most cunning and notorious criminals. Main Characters Protagonists *Henry Stickmin *Ellie *Charles Antagonists *Toppat Leader *Dmitri Petrov, a.k.a. The Warden *Gregory Gameplay Intro Henry wakes up, to see that The Warden of The Wall (The name of the complex) has found and imprisoned him (as seen in the teaser trailer). He says that The Wall is where some of the most cunning and notorious criminals are kept. After informing Henry that here will be stuck inside for a long time, he orders one of his employees, Gregory to move him to the transfer cell, where another inmate, Ellie, is already located. After Gregory turns around, Henry has a choice what to do now. Each of the four choices starts one of Henries escape attempts: * Boost Up: where Henry asks Ellie to help him reach a hatch in the ceiling * Charge tackle: where Henry attacks Gregory * Wait for Transfer: where Henry waits to be transferred to his new cell in order to make an escape from there. * Play dead (fail): where Henry pretends to have died Boost Up (2 endings) Henry signals the prisoner to his left, Ellie, to Boost him up to the hatch above. She does. After Henry manages to get up through some struggle, he uses a rock to smash his handcuffs. Now has to choose whether or not to bring Ellie along. Bring Ellie (Convict Allies) Henry lowers the ladder and Ellie climbs up into the shaft with him. They continue together. Two guards are preventing their path to escape, so Henry must decide how to get past them. * Distract (Fail): Henry begins to dance in front of the guards to distract them. However, the guards like the dance and join him. Because of this, Ellie decides to join the dance and no progress is made. (Although nobody dies, this is still a fail). * Bounce Bros (Fail) : Henry boosts Ellie, but Ellie falls down on Henry. * Tall guy (Fail) : Henry and Ellie disguise themselves as a tall guy using a trechncoat, but the guards recognize them and stop them. * Synchronized Takedown: Henry and Ellie strangles the guards and proceed. At the end of a hallway, they reach a door to the security office. The button to open the door is on the other side. Ellie suggests that Henry should try to get to a hatch so he can enter the room and open the door. * GraviTor 2.0 (Fail) : Ellie sends Henry up in a gravity ball, but doesn't restore gravity back to default, launching Henry sideways. * Judo Throw (Fail) : Ellie throws Henry into a wall. * The Force: Ellie uses a Force Choke to lift Henry up. Henry succesfully reaches the room and opens the door, but in the process also opens the doors of all the cells, starting a massive outbreak. In the chaos Henry and Ellie flee but are soon cornered by three guards. Each of them can choose one of two weapons to take the guards out: * Henry: Sniper rifle, Ellie: Crossbow (Fail) : Henry shoots Ellie by mistake, after trying to do a 360 no scope-style shoot. * Henry: Grenade, Ellie: Taser (Fail) : Ellie tasers the grenade, making a giant explosion that kills them both and devastates part of The Wall. * Henry: Grenade, Ellie: Crossbow (Fail) : Ellie shoots the grenade into one of the guards face. Realizing the grenade will soon go off, the guard jumps at Henry, apparently trying to kill Henry and himself as a last ditch Kamikaze strike. * Henry: Sniper rifle, Ellie: Taser: Ellie tasers Henry, causing Henry to shoot all three guards. They run and see an elevator with two complex guards in it. Ellie finds two guard hats. There are 3 options for them to use the hats. * Pass by (Fail) : Henry and Ellie gets put on the hats and walk by the guards in the elevator, but they run into a elevator with convicts who, thinking they are real guards, attack them. * Blend in (Fail) : Ellie and Henry put on the hats and get into the elevator with the real guards. Ellie talks to the guards, but one guard realizes the two of them are in fact convicts and pulls out his gun. * Toss: Henry and Ellie toss the hats away, an when the Guards investigate the noise, they find the second elevator filled with escaped convicts. While the guards arrest the convicts, Ellie and Henry escape. The two of them reach The yard, which is a complete madhouse because of all the criminals running away. A member of Center for Chaos Containment can be seen. It looks like Wilson. Gregory catches Ellie who asks for help. Henry can make three decisions: * Adrenaline(Fail) : Henry injects himself with adranline and dashes to take Ellie, but he takes Gregory instead. Gregory face plants Henry on the ground. * The Knee (Fail) : Henry hits Gregory with his knee but he hits Ellie too. There is a winning screen from Street Fighter 2. * Make a face: Henry makes a face at Gregory, distracting him long enough to get hit by a truck. Henry rescues Ellie. Now there are 3 ways Henry and Ellie can go: * Hole in the fence (Fail) : The fence turns out to be next to a cliff. Henry runs off the cliff, and Ellie gets pushed off by a prisoner. * Truck (Fail) : Henry and Ellie gets into a truck along with some other convicts. Only after they close the door do the convicts realize there is no-one behind the wheel to drive the truck. * Motorcycle : Henry signals Ellie to come on a motorcycle, but the Warden attacks and floors him. Ellie manages to ride off, and soon returns with a stop sign, using it to knock the Warden out. Henry boards the motor cycle and the two of them speed away, earning you the title of Convict Allies. Go solo (Ghost Inmate) Henry decides to leave Ellie and continue solo. He soon runs into the two guards blocking a door. To get past them Henry can use the following options: * Command Meldoy (Fail): using the Wind Waker from Zelda, Henry mind controls one of the guards and makes him enter a cell. However, the other guard is unaffected and stops Henry. * Pickpocket (Fail): Henry pickpockets one of the guards, and manages to steal enough items from him to fill a bag. But the bag is too heavy and crushes Henry. * Sprint (Fail): Henry sprints past the guards, who, after consulting each other about it, shoot Henry with a laser spear. * Whoopee Cushion: Henry throws a Whoopee Cushion at the guards, who start accusing each other of having farted and eventually come to blows. Henry makes it past the fighting guards and goes down the hallway. The door on the end is locked so Henry has to go through the hatch in the ceiling in order to reach the security office. He can use: * Longshot (Fail): Henry fires the longshot, which, since it can only hook onto wooden objects, hooks onto a crate in another room. When the roop is reeled in, Henry is send crashing into a closed door. * Spring (Fail): Henry uses a spring to reach the roof of the office, but it makes so much noise the guard hears him and pulls out a gun. * Power Jump: Henry jumps onto the roof of the office and goes through the hatch. In the office, Henry reaches an elevator shaft. Now he can use: * Bungee (Fail): Henry ties a rope around his waist and jumps into the shaft, but since it’s a plain rope rather than a bungee elastic it snaps his spine. * Button (Fail): Henry summons the elevator and gets in, but it stops on another floor and a bunch of guards, who were about to go on their lunchbreak, get in as well. * Balloon: Henry jumps into the shaft and starts inflating a balloon. Soon it gets so big it fills up the entire shaft and slows Henry down, allowing him to get out of the shaft again. Henry spots an open vent at the other side of a deep shaft. The only way across is a pipeline: * Plunger Boots (Fail): Henry puts on Plunger Boots, but they get stuck to the floor before Henry can even start his attempt to cross the pipeline. * Balance (Fail): Henry tries to walk across the pipeline, but it breaks. * Helium: Henry inhales some Helium, allowing him to float to the vent. One he crawls through the vent, Henry finds himself at the docks at the foot of the complex. He now has to make it past two more guards: * Shadozer (Fail), Henry uses the Shadozer to turn himself into a living shadow, but just then a cloud moves in front of the moon, blocking the light. Henry desperately tries to turn back to normal before the cloud’s shadow kills him, but is too late and only materializes halfway. * Box (Fail): Henry gets into a box and tries to sneak past the guards. However, they notice the box and proceed to use it as a table to play a card game, preventing Henry from going anywhere. * Leaf: Using a leaf power-up from Super Mario, Henry gains the ability to fly past the guards. Now on the outer docks, Henry can choose between three vehicles to get away: * Rocket (Fail): Henry climbs into the rocket and starts it, but accidently also activates the parachute, causing the rocket to crash. * S.S. Annie (Fail): Henry climbs aboard the S.S. Annie, kills the captain and sails away. But another crew member realizes something is not right because the ship wasn’t scheduled to leave yet and attacks Henry. * Dinghy: Henry climbs into a small rubber boat and sails away. The guards see him but think it’s Smith going off to see his family. You now escaped, earning the rank of Ghost Inmate. Charge Tackle (Presumed Dead) Henry decides to tackle Gregory now that his back is turned and make a run for it. As Henry sprints down the hall, another guard sees him and attempts to shoot him. Henry can: * Do nothing (Fail): if no option is chosen before the timer runs out, the guard shoots Henry * Speed Shoes (Fail): Henry puts on a pair of Speed Shoes and sprints away, but can’t stop in time and crashes into a wall. * Hide (Fail): Henry runs into an empty cell to hide from the guard. The cell door promptly closes behind him, trapping him inside * Acrobatics: Henry uses some fancy acrobatic moves to dodge the shots. Having outrun the first guard, Henry sees he’s running towards two more guards: * Do nothing (Fail): if no option is chosen before the timer runs out, Henry comes to a stop before the two guards, unable to get past them. * Web Throw (Fail): Henry tries to shoot web like Spider-Man, but since his hands are still in handcuffs it fails and he crashes onto his face. * Tool Gun (Fail): Henry grabs a tool gun and uses a cheat code that allows him to float through the roof and out of the prison. The game immediately shuts down because the player tried to cheat. * Item: Henry uses a Boo item from Mario Kart to turn invisible and sneak past the guards. Henry makes it to the elevator at the end of the hallway. The Warden is warned about Henry’s escape and raises the alarm. Henry reaches the yard and now has to decide his next course of action. There are four ways he can go: * Man with boxing gloves (Fail): Henry runs towards the guard with the box gloves, and gets knocked out cold by him. * Tank (Fail): Henry tries to go past the tank and is shot down. * Building (Fail): Henry runs into an empty building, where he encounters Freddy Fazbear from the first Five Nights at Freddy's. * Karlov: Henry confronts Karlov in a sword fight, and kills him in battle. Henry manages to reach a truck. He is close to the exit now, but three guards are blocking his way. Henry can use: * Sandwich (Fail): Henry eats the sandwich and turns into a hulking, muscular man. He knocks out two guards, but returns to his normal self before he can take out the third one, who proceeds to kick him in the balls. This is a reference to a game, entitled Castle Crashers by the Behemoth. * Costume (Fail): Henry disguises himself as a snowman and tries to sneak past the guards. But the guards think an inmate named Frosty is escaping and shoot him. * Truck: Henry steals the truck and drives through the gate. The guards immediately starts chasing Henry with a jeep and two armored vehicles. A chase sequence begins. The guards open fire on Henry, who can use: * Do nothing (Fail): if no option is chosen before the timer runs out, Henry is gunned down. * Shoot (Fail): Henry pulls out a gun and returns fire, but forgets to watch where he’s going and crashes into a tree. * Bail (Fail): Henry uses a parachute to jump out of the moving truck, only to find the guards waiting for him when he lands. He is gunned down. * Slam: Henry rams the vehicle on his left and knocks it into the ravine. Unfortunately, this last action also causes the truck to be knocked over. It slides towards the edge of the ravine. The guards surround the truck, and the Warden of the Complex arrives. He tells Henry he’s impressed by his actions since nobody ever escaped the Wall before, but insists that Henry surrenders now. Henry can use: *Warp Star (Fail): Henry grabs the warp star and flies off…. Right into the prison from the second game. *Airbag (Fail): Henry activates the trucks Airbag, but it knocks him out of the cockpit into the ravine. *Surrender (Fail): Henry surrenders, and is returned to a maximum security cell in The Wall. *Do Nothing: if no option is chosen before the timer runs out, the Warden angrily kicks the truck into the ravine. Having apparently killed Henry, he orders his men to return to the Wall. However, Henry is not dead; he managed to get out of the truck and clings onto the wall of the ravine. When the guards and the Warden are gone, Henry climbs back up and walks off, earning the rank of Presumed Dead. This is the only time in any of the games that doing nothing actually helps you progress. Wait for Transfer (2 endings) Henry decides to wait. Eventually, he is taken to his cell. Once there he can use: * Teleporter(Fail) : Henry is teleported into the middle of a group of Protoss Zealots who are promptly killed by an enemy Protoss Colossus. * Sonic Pulse(Fail) : Henry uses Sonic Pulse to blast off the walls, but he only manages to blow his own head off. * Fake illness(Fail) : Henry coughs to get the guards attention, and is promptly tranquilized and send to a quarantine cell. * Cookie(Fail) : Henry eats the cookie, which makes him grow giant and smack into a wall. * Laser Plane: Henry uses the laser plane to cut a hole in the floor. He falls into the room below his cell. In the room Henry finds a radio. He can use it to call either the Toppat Clan or the Government for help, each resulting in a different ending: Toppat Clan (The Betrayed) Since he’s apparently still leader of the Toppat Clan since the events of Infiltrating the Airship, Henry calls the clan to bust him out of The Wall. Two hours later, the Airship arrives. Henry has to get to the other side of the cafeteria to reach the airship. He can use: * Undercover Agent (Fail): the Toppats turn out to have a mole inside the Wall, but when he tries to contact Henry he instantly blows his cover * Neurotoxin (Fail): the Toppats fire a neurotoxin grenade into the cafeteria, but since Henry doesn’t wear a gas mask he is taken out by it too. * Drill Pod: The Toppats launch a drill pod with 3 members inside at the complex. While the Toppat thugs cover him, Henry has to make it to the airship. He can use: * Magnet (Fail): Henry grabs a magnet and aims it at the airship, but instead of getting pulled towards the airship, the airship is pulled towards him and crashes into the Wall. * Slingshot (Fail): Henry has himself shot out of The Wall and towards the Airship with a giant slingshot, but crashes against the airship’s hull * Sick Ride: Using his scooter from Stealing the Diamond, Henry races out of The Wall and jumps to the Airship. He doesn’t make it, but the former Toppat Leader manages to catch him at the last second. However, the leader has no intention to save Henry. He just wants to get his old postion back. After taunting Henry about this, he tosses him off the ship and to his death, earning the rank of The Betrayed. This is the only ending in the game that does not end well for Henry. The Government (International Rescue Operative) Henry contacts Charles, the helicopter pilot who helped him in the previous game. He happens to be nearby for another mission and agrees to pick up Henry. To get to him, Henry has to sneak through the Cafeteria. When he tries to do this, he is spotted by some guards and can use: * Bubble Shield (Fail): Henry summons a bubble shield as a protection against the bullets, but since the shield is not mobile Henry is now stuck here, surrounded by the guards. * Earthbend (Fail): Summoning his bending abilities, Henry starts a fight with the guards and other inmates. He’s doing rather well, untill he’s knocked out by a piece of rock. * Flash: Henry disappears by teleporting past the wall. Now on the stairs on the outside of the complex, Charles warns Henry that a guard is nearby and offers his help to take him out. Henry can choose: * Charles (Fail): just like he did in one of the fail scenario’s from Infiltrating the Airship, Charles crashes his helictoper when speeding towards Henry,. * Snipe (Fail): Charles tries to shoot the guard, but hits Henry instead. * Mini Helicopter: Charles releases a remote controlled mini helictoper, which snatches up the guard and drops him from the platform. Charles informs Henry about the helictoper landinpad on the roof, but fears the guards will raise the alarm if he gets near. Henry makes his way to the landingpad. Indeed, two guards are preparing to shoot Charles down. Henry can: * Leap down (Fail): Henry jumps from the stairs. Since Charles was not expecting this, he’s unable to catch Henry. * Tackle the right guard (Fail): Henry takes out the guard with the machine gun, but the other guard, wielding a bazooka, shoots down Charles, robbing Henry of his ride. * Run to the Helicopter (Fail): Henry ignores the guards and runs for the helicopter. He’s promptly gunned down and the helicopter is shot down. * Tackle the left guard: Henry takes out the guard with the bazooka, saving Charles. Charles lands the helicopter, crushing the other guard. Henry gets into the helicopter and it flies off, earning the rank of International Rescue Operative. Play Dead (fail) Henry pretends to have died in the transfer cell. Gregory falls for it. Unfortunately, all dead inmates are tossed into the ocean and Henry is thrown out of The Wall. New Features A new feature called Map is included in the game, making the navigation through fails easier and allowing you to instantly revisit any choice screen from any of the 5 endings in the game. However, the Step Back feature isn't included. During the time-limited decision, a bar fills up at the top of the screen, indicating how long there is to select an item. Additionally, not all options are available at the start of the time-limited decisions, with some only selectable nearer the end of the countdown. There are 5 different endings, 18 medals and 60 unique fails. Medals *Rank GI- Achieve the rank of Ghost Inmate. *Rank PD- Achieve the rank of Presumed Dead. *Rank CA- Achieve the rank of Convict Allies. *Rank IRO- Achieve the rank of International Rescue Operative. *Rank TB- Achieve the rank The Betrayed. *Kredit 2 Team- Watch the credits. *Patron of Tunes- Listen to a song linked in the credits. *Master of The Wall- Get every other achievement in the game. *Golden Boy- Get all 60 fail animations. *101 Failmations- Fail 101 times. *Rise and shine- There are 5 different scenes in the game in which a man with a briefcase can be seen out of place: After using the Leaf, Toss, killing Karlov, Earthbend, and Toppat. Click on all 5 of these to get the medal. *bruUGHNO- there are three scenes in which bruUGHNO can be revealed, two by clicking on the moon in different scenes and one by clicking on the item box. Click on all 3 of these to get the medal. *Nailed It- there are 3 scenes, excluding the one with Ellie, where Henry lands poorly: just before the elevator, Helium, and Leaf. Click on the ground all 3 times to get the medal. *Waldo- When devising a method of escape with Ellie, Waldo will be hiding behind a rock. Click on him to get the medal. *xXn00bslayerXx- Give yourself the Sniper rifle and Ellie the Crossbow when in that scenario. Then, after your plan ends badly, watch the "instant replay" provided in the description. *aeiou- After choosing the plunger boots, the description will say "aeiou." click on it multiple times to gain the medal. *Spooked- When in The Yard (Tactical,) you will be given 4 options. Go to the square with nothing on it and you will go into a dark room. There you will be unpleasantly greeted and jumpscared by Freddy Fazbear, and you will get the medal. *Easy Medal- After failing with the slingshot, you will be asked to "click here" for an easy medal. You will get about 20 windows with random stuff on it, just keep clicking the buttons and be patient to get the medal. References to Other Games and People *Previous Henry Stickmin Games are referenced in Fleeing the Complex mainly Infiltrating the Airship, occupying two endings, and Escaping the Prison, included in one of the many fails. *Five Nights at Freddy's is referenced once, and also leads to an achievement. *Kerbal Space Program is referenced when the Rocket is used. *The Speed Shoes and Spring are references to Sonic. *Command Melody and the Longshot are from Zelda. *The Power Jump, Bounce Bros, Leaf and Item reference to Mario. *The Force references Darth Vader's Force Choke from Star Wars. *MLG is referenced in the xXn00bslayerXx achievement. *Web throw references Spider-Man. *Tool Gun is a reference to the Source Engine. *Fire Emblem is referenced when fighting Karlov. *Sandwich is a reference to Castle Crashers. *Flash is a reference to League of Legends. *A small quote in the card for the Shadozer is "The unseen stick is the deadliest." which is a reference to a character in League of Legends. *Monstro's tooth when pick-pocketing is from the binding of isac. *The pick-pocketing screen is from the Elder Scrolls/Skyrim series. *The part of the pick-pocketing scene where you get the message "You are carrying too much to be able to stand" is from Fallout. *The warp star is from Kirby. *When choosing the fake illness fail the sound played when you are shot with a tranq dart is the same sound that is played when a wall master in the legend of zelda captures you and teleports you. *When choosing Earthbend (a reference from Avatar) while going to meet with Charles, Henry manages to stop two stones from hitting him, but the third one headshots him, while the infamous "WASTED" screen a reference from GTA V is displayed on the screen. *While trying to Blend In with the guards in the elevator while escaping with Ellie, she blows their cover because one of the guards Doubts her line about getting transferred from the 8th floor in L.A. Noire style (blue X XBox button with the word "Doubt" next to it appears in the top-left corner of the screen and three piano notes are heard). *The bubble shield is from Halo. *The box references the Metal Gear Solid series. *The teleporter sends Henry into the Starcraft universe. *The guards in the storage room are talking about times they were playing Hearthstone. *In The Yard (Escape Route) A stick figure with black hair pointing upwards, glasses, and facial hair is seen inside the truck and bears a great resemblance to famous Youtuber Mark Fischbach AKA "Markiplier" and a stick figure seen near the gate with green hair long pointed forward signaling other prisoners to escape here might be Sean McLoughlin AKA "JackSepticEye" *When Henry fights the Boxer in the The Yard (Tatical) it references the NES 1987 game Punch Out!! *When choosing Warp Star Henry arrives at the same cell in the prison from the second game where he was once arrested for attempted robbery from the first of his adventure *Choosing to fight the tank in The Yard (Tactical) results in a screen similar to that from Advance Wars. *The Yard (Tactical) itself is a reference to both Fire Emblem and Advance Wars. *When choosing Bail, Henry uses a parachute to jump out of the moving truck and grapling hook mentioned in fail screen afterwards, this will be reference to Just Cause 2 *The cookie that allowed Henry to grow is a reference to Alice in Wonderland. Development In late 2014, PuffballsUnited revealed initials for the game (FtC) on his Twitter. In January 2015, a full title along with the opening scene was shown. In March, Puffballs revealed a summer release is a possible release date, but it was pushed to middle fall (November). Sneak peek of the fail screen was revealed on Puffballs' Newgrounds page in June. Another ending sneak peek along with status report was shown in October. The offical teaser trailer, along with the release date (November 12th 2015) was revealed on November 5th. Trivia *The game was originally going to be set in jungle. *PuffballsUnited created concepts for this game even before Infiltrating the Airship. Trailer Gallery Wiki-background|Early Title Screen. No Game Here.png|What happened when you click "Play" before the game's official release. Category:Games Category:Fleeing the Complex